This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary function of the Outreach Core is to facilitate biomedical research in the state by funding undergraduate Research Experience Opportunity (REO) grants to allow students to experience biomedical research hands-on in the lab of an established researcher. In this manner students can explore their actual potential for biomedical-related research as well as make invaluable contacts among graduate students and successful research professionals.